In one aspect, the invention relates to a process for abating sulfur emissions. in another aspect, the invention relates to sulfur abatement from and other improvements to a retorting operation. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to an improved retorting unit.
Oil shales with high sulfur content produce large quantities of hydrogen sulfide upon pyrolysis and large quantities of sulfur dioxide upon combustion of residual carbon. Converting these gaseous sulfur compounds to solids which can be disposed of in an environmentally sound manner would be very desirable.
A portion of the carbon contained in the kerogen of the shale is generally not converted to upgraded liquid or gaseous product during the pyrolysis step. This residual carbon is typically combusted with oxygen to provide process heat. A process to provide for increased carbon recovery in the form of combustible liquid or gaseous products would be very desirable.